Project LONG STAIR Equipment
List of individual weapons of Project: LONG STAIR Edged Weapons Edged weapons are just plain useful, this is something man has learned over the ages. It was one of our first tools and still one of the most used. On the battlefeild it can be used for opening packages, cutting clothing and for desperate situations as a weapon. Life Downstairs is always desperate, so know where your knife or other edged weapon is. Edged weapons do not mean Xenofacts, hording or using Xenofacts is a sign of Hybridization and should be reported for you own safty and that of your team mates. Operational update: Recovered xenoartifacts corresponding to melee weapons categorised as knives or daggers may be used by DOG units provided they are done so using the standard issue bayonet adaptors. Note: Anything bigger then a Machete is a sword. M9 Bayonet The M9 multipurpose bayonet system is the officially issued edged weapon of Project Long Stair. It can beused as a bayonet on the M16 series rifle, on the M4 series carbine, on most shot guns and as a hand weapon. It can also be used as a general field/utility knife, wire cutter together with its scabbard and as a saw. KA-BAR The predecessor to the current M9 Bayonet, found in large numbers in the armories of Project Long Stair. They are prefered by some personnel over the current knife and have been seen in the hands of intelligent Xenofauna. It cannont be used a bayonet. Machete A long blade used to cut through rainforest undergrowth. Generally issued above ground for just such reasons. Underground they see use as a stand in for a swords. Soldiers who have issues with arquiring and using sword like xenofacts, will sometimes use the machete as a replacement. Preventing them from backsliding into hording. Trench knife Trench Knives are custom made weapons, designed for hand to hand combat in close quarters. While strictly illegal, their existance downstairs has been overlooked. A Trench knife combines the blade of a knife with the knuckle protection of brass knuckles. They vary in look and construction, with some including spikes into the construction. Hatchet Wooden doors and those with construction similiar to wood are common in some areas of the Basement. Hatchets are issued when patrols are expected to enter such areas, they are frequently not returned. As many DOG's find this smaller cousin of the ax very useful. Custom blades Custom weapons are a violation of SOP, blades espically becuase of their similiar design to many Xenofacts found Downstairs. They still exist in many different types and numbers. The most common of which are short swords or longer machetes. They are overlooked in favor of focusing on xenofact blades of similiar construction. However, users of such blades are noted and watched. Blunt Weapons Sometimes a blunt weapon is prefered to an edged one. Which makes sense, the only weapon older then an edged weapon is a blunt one. Sometimes you just don't have the option. Just pray the thing has a nervous system to stun. Brass knuckles ''' Brass knuckles are pieces of metal, shaped to fit around the knuckles. They are designed to concentrate the force of the punch and prevent damage to the users fist, '''Expandable baton Similair to those used by police, this baton can collapse into a smaller carrying size. With a quick flick, the baton expands and can be used a blunt force weapon. While it can be used as a less then lethal weapon, most DOG's use them to attack hostiles that are susceptible to blunt force truma. Baseball bat ''' Baseball is played aboveground on the base proper, while frowned upon these weapons have made their way Downstairs. They are used as an old fashion club and some can even be found with nails driven into them or other additions. Most common confiscated illegal weapon. Improvised Weapons You don't always have the time to reload or find a weapon. A bullet won't always do the job. Sometimes you have to get your hand's dirty, with whatever you have laying around. '''Entrenching tool One of the few standard issue items DOG's don't modfiy or dispose of the Entrenching tool can be used for digging. However, in a pinch it makes for a very deadly hand to hand combat weapon. Soldiers are taught to use these in basic and under the tutelage of the more seasoned DOG's they hone their skills with them to fine edge. It can be used as a blunt force weapon, an edged weapon and even a hook. Rescue Axe Issued to Engineers, Axes are used to quickly hack through doors and other wood like objects. They can also be used to do the same of hostiles. If you're willing to get close enough to them that is. Halligan bar The Halligan is a multipurpose tool for prying, twisting, punching, or striking. It consists of a claw, a blade, a wedge and a tapered pick. Designed by firemen to allow easy access to houses, this weapon is used as a tool in the Basement. Breaching Hammer A lighter version of the sledge hammer used for knocking open doors. It's light enough to actually be swung at a hostile target and actually hit them. Not usually intended to be used as a weapon but many DOG's care tell stories of door breaches gone very wrong. Sledgehammer Issued to Engineers, these are never seen in combat. However, they have been used after combat to deal with disabled enemies who are resistant to fire from the squads weapons. Crowbar Used to pry open doors, boxes and chests. It's light enough to be carried by a DOG but as with other melee weapons it requires you to get close to your target. Sidearms The Dungeon gives zero slack, it can also be very target rich. For this reason every DOG, Engineer and Scientist is issued a sidearm. For times when their primary weapon runs dry and stabbing the enemy just isn't an option. The M9 9mm Beretta Pistol is the official sidearm of the United States military, but is seldom carried in the Subterrestrial Operations Theater. Because of the threats present Down Stairs, a larger round with more stopping power was considered an operational requirement. For this reason the Heckler & Koch MK23 Mod 0 USSOCOM pistol http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MK23_Mod_0 (.45 caliber) is the standard issue sidearm for all personnel. The MK23 is considered a match grade pistol and is extremely accurate in the hands of a practiced shooter. Its design is exceptionally durable, waterproof and corrosion-resistant. It features an ambidextrous safety and magazine release. It is issued with 12 round magazines but larger magazines are commercial available. The barrel is threaded to accept a suppressor and a laser sight. However, because of certain lethal Xenophenomenon related to concentrated laser light systems, laser sights are not issued. Prior to adoption of the MK 23, the few STO operators who carried a sidearm preferred the former U.S. Army-issue pistol, the Colt 1911A1 (.45 caliber). It is also not uncommon to see them still in use by Science and XTT staff. Shotguns Shotguns are a favored weapon by DOG personnel for a variety of reasons. Shotguns are devastating at short range and are extremely flexible in what loads they can carry. Shotgun rounds carry multiple projectiles creating a lethal pattern, which increases the chance of hitting target and can also can fire special purpose ammunition. Remington Model 870 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remington_870 The Model 870 is a 12-gauge pump action shot gun with an extended magazine of 8 rounds, a modified bayonet mount and a non glare, protective finish. While they are usually equipped with a fixed buttstock, it is not uncommon to find them fitted with folding buttstocks or with pistol grips. One down side to the system is a lack of a Rail Integration System, preventing the usage of common attachments.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rail_Integration_System This design is little slower than semi-auto, but offers greater flexibility in shell selection, allowing mixing of the different types of loads and usage of low-power or unreliable loads. This feature especially useful allowing it to fire low powered less lethal ammunition. M1014 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benelli_M4_Super_90 The M1014 is a 12-gauge semi-auto shotgun with a 6 round magazine. It's gas operating system allows semi automatic fire or the weapon but it can be used as a pump action shotgun if necessary. Such as when the weapon is used to fire low powered less than lethal ammunition. The weapon features a rail on top of the receiver allowing the full use common attachments. It also features a collapsing buttstock that shortens the weapon by almost 8 inches, giving it more maneuverability in tight locations. M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M26_Modular_Accessory_Shotgun_System Basically a stripped down 12 gauge shotgun, it was designed as a replacement for the KAC Masterkey system. It fires 5 rounds in a detachable box magazine, allowing very quick reloads. The major problem troops have discovered with this weapon is finding something to carry the magazines in. Their size is slightly larger than an average rifle magazine. Commonly Used Rounds *''Birdshot:'' Birdshot sees a lot of use against smaller nuisance targets. It's smaller pellets sacrifices stopping power for spread. *''Buckshot:'' Buckshot is the most common load for shotguns. Using a larger pellet, it sacrifices spread for stopping power. *''Slugs:'' Shotgun slugs are used to provide rifle-like performance from a shotgun. Slugs fire a single large projectile rather than a large number of smaller ones. Giving them increased range and stopping power. *''Flechette:'' Flechette rounds are packed with tiny aerodynamic darts. While certainly useless against armored targets are lethal against unarmored ones. Be advised though the darts are plastic and do not show up X-rays. So if you get hit with on the Docs will have to go 'digging.' *''Bean bag round:'' Also known as a flexible baton round. The round consists of a small fabric "pillow" filled with lead shot weighing about an ounce and a half. It is used to stun soft targets. *''eXtended Range Electronic Projectile or XREP:'' Basically a taser in a shell. The shell contains a small electroshock weapon unit in a carrier. The XREP projectile is fin stabilized. Barbs on the front attach the electroshock unit to the target, with a tassel deploying from the rear to widen the circuit. A twenty-second burst of electrical energy is delivered to the target. Once again to be used on soft targets only. Also pick your targets carefully, orc's laugh at these things. *''CS tear gas rounds:'' Similar to gas grenades, just in a smaller package. While not producing as much gas as a grenade, it does benefit from longer range. You should have a mask on anyway but make sure you're wearing one after firing his off. Obscured vision in the Basement is lethal. *''Ditch rounds:'' Not part of any approved loadout. Ditch (short for "last ditch" or emergency effort) are custom loads. Ditch rounds ingredients are frequently a mix of silver, rock salt, dehydrated garlic, "cold steel" (alleged), and wood slivers from various tree species. The selection of ingredients depends on the superstitions and rumors believed by the creator. Those who favor ditch rounds tend to carry a small number on their person as part of their personal gear, believing it will prove effective against Dungeon hostiles resistant to conventional weapons. The effectiveness of ditch rounds has not been demonstrated. -While the etymology of LONG STAIR slang has not been researched, there is a belief that ditch rounds refers to ammo that should be "ditched" or thrown away during an inspection. Command has been known to frown upon field improvisation, considering it a sign of hybridization. It is also frowned upon for other more practical reasons. The mix of materials can lead to fouling with the semi auto systems of the M1014 and M26. So you tend to see this used mainly with the Model 870. *''Orichalcum slug'' Made out of the an alloy of gold, bronze, and a classified Basement metal. It is a very strong metal nearly the strongest recorded. It is a psycho reactive material, in that it reacts to the feelings and wishes of the operator firing it. A postmortem of targets killed with O-slugs reveals bizarre ricochets off bone that shouldn't be possible. It seems to do this in order to hit as many major organs as possible. This reaction seems to be some sort of subconscious reaction to the user, as those with greater anatomical produce more lethal wounds. This round also produces a greater possibility of lethal ricochets off of the environment, in several cases doing so in a way that bypassed hostile units body armor. Use of this round is extremely limited due to the limited amount of the material in question. Submachine guns A submachine gun is a firearm that combines the automatic fire of a machine gun with the cartridge of a pistol. They are ideal for combat in enclosed urban environments, where a weapon's range and accuracy are less important than the ability to easily obtain multiple strikes on a target. HK UMP http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_UMP The UMP-45 is chambered in the same .45 round as the pistols carried by all combat personnel. It has three fire modes semiautomatic, 2-round burst and fully automatic. It is predominantly made of polymer reducing its weight and features a side-folding buttstock to reduce its length. It is issued with 25 round magazines but larger magazines are commercial available. The barrel has quick mount for snap on silencer and can mount four rails allowing the full use common attachments. The Rails are mounted one on top of the receiver, on the right, on the left and the bottom of the hand guard. Carbines/Rifles HK 416 Carbinehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/H%26K_416 The HK 416 was procured to replace the Project's aging supply of M-4 rifles. Designed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch to be an improved version of the M4 Carbine pattern firearm. The HK416 is a gas operated, with a 'free-floating' barrel with allows for improved accuracy potential. A combination-type safety/fire selector allows for single shots and full automatic mode. The Hk416 retains all M16-style controls and the buttstock is of typical M4 design, as well as using the same ammo as its replacement. The forearm is fitted with four Picatinny rails allowing the full use common attachments. It has quickly become a favored weapon of any DOG who can lay hands on it. Though less accurate than a long rifle it is still a formidable weapon for its size. M16A4 M14 Crew served weapons M60E4 M249 SAW Mk 48 Mod 0 M2E2 M134 Minigun Sniper/marksman rifles Due to the confined nature of the Subterrestrial Operations Theater, sniper rifles are seldom included in a unit load. However, they do see extended use in defense of the Landings. Following the recent trend of their parent units, Long Stair personnel have adopted the use of Designated Marksman Rifles. These rifles are used by Designated Marksmen, whose role is to supply rapid accurate fire on enemy targets with a highly accurate semiautomatic rifle equipped with a telescopic sight. Like snipers DM's are trained in quick and precise shooting but they are also intended to lay down accurate rapid fire. M24 Sniper Weapon System M40A3 SDM-R (United States Army Squad Designated Marksman Rifle) DMR (United States Marine Corps Designated Marksman Rifle) Grenade Launchers M79 M203 M32 MGL Mk 19 Missile launchers SMAW MK153 Mod 0 AT4 M72 LAW Incendiary weapons/ Field Expedient devices M2A1-7 Flamethower M14 Incendiary grenade M15 White Phosphorous grenade Model 308-1 Napalm grenade Molotov Cocktail Eagle Fireball Eagle Cocktail Hand grenades/land mines M67 grenade M25A2 gas M18 Smoke M84 Flashbang - M18A1 Claymore The M18A1 Claymore is a directional anti-personnel mine, consisting of a horizontally convex olive green plastic case which is vertically concave. The case has the words "Front Toward Enemy" embossed on the front surface of the mine. On the top of the mine is a simple open sight provided to aim the mine. Two pairs of scissor legs are attached to the bottom to support the mine and allow it to be aimed vertically. Internally the mine contains a layer of C-4 explosive on top of which is a matrix of approximately seven hundred 1/8 inch diameter steel balls set into an epoxy resin. The Claymore fires shrapnel, in the form of steel balls, out to about 100 meters across a 60° arc in front of the device. The Claymore mine is typically deployed in one of three modes: Controlled, Uncontrolled, or Time-delayed. A Controlled detonation is when the mine is detonated by an operator. It is done by using the M57 Firing Device, sometimes referred to as a 'clacker' included with the mine. An Uncontrolled detonation occurs when the mine is set to cause an unsuspecting enemy to detonate the mine. These include trip wires, strikers, infrared sensors, acoustic and vibration sensors. Time-delayed firing involves the fitting of a short timed fuse allowing it to be detonated at a set time. When daisy chained together only one detonator is required. M86 Pursuit Deterrent Munition The M86 PDM (Pursuit Deterrent Munition) is a small anti-personnel mine intended to be used to deter pursuing forces. It functions like a small hand grenade, featuring a pin. Once the pin is pulled, a timer will start. After 25 seconds 7 trip wires are launched from the mine to a maximum distance of 20 feet. The mine then performs an electronic self check and is fully armed after 65 seconds. When any of the trip wires are touched, the mine activates, a liquid propellant charge launches the mine into the air and it detonates showering the area with 600 fragments. The mine will self-destruct after four hours or after the battery reaches a certain level. If that fails the battery will discharge over approximately 14 days, rendering the mine inactive. M19 mine (limited use) The M19 is a large square plastic antitank blast mine. Weighing 2.86g, it is light and nearly undetectable by mine detectors. It's case olive green but can be painted and has a carrying handle on the side. The mine has a large central fuze well fitted with the M606 fuze which has an arming switch with two settings, safe and armed. Both are marked in yellow and embossed to allow its use in low light. The mine is also fitted with secondary fuze wells that accept anti handling devices. It's operating pressure is set to 200 pounds allowing it to be used against larger hostile xeno-forms. While designed as an antitank mine many have been reconstructed to use the M605 combination fuze, allowing it to target human size targets and smaller. Though this, is an extreme case of overkill. These weapons are under lock and key in the armory and require special permission to be issued. Explosives and Field Expedient Explosive Devices M112 Composition C4 Block Demolition Charge M118 Composition C4 Block Demolition Charge M150 Penetrating Augmented Munition (PAM) Pole charge Satchel charge Experimental XM25 Individual Airburst Weapon System Non-Issued/Privately Owned Weapons Beyond the normal alternate bayonets, many soldiers have tried to, or actually gotten down various archaic weapons. Some have also brought high caliber(last resort)hand guns. Body armor and other gear Body Armor The threats faced by personnel operating in the Dungeon are manifold. On a mission they will face everything from environmental hazards to traps to hostile encounters from both local Xenofauna and human forces operating in the Dungeon. For a long time DOG's had to use the same gear used by their counterparts upstairs. That has changed in recent years as the realization that those operating in the Dungeon operate in a far more lethal environment. Also DOG's utilize materials that may not see use Upstairs for years maybe decades. Because of this Project Long Stair operates an small armor production plant on base. This is also necessary as some suits of custom armor made for Hybrids may raise questions. Project Long Stair vests are of composite design, they are made to be both ballistic vests and stab vests. This is what makes it different from those used by standard military units. Project Long Stair vests can stand up to any possible damage the DOG's face related to traps and hostile Xenofauna. The vests are made up of four main components. -Kevlar which is used for its anti-ballistic capacity. *Nomex for its fire retardant ability. *Albizia Favisae is derived from the underground silk tree, which has only been recently manufactured. It is stronger then Kevlar but very flammable. To combat this it has been treated with several compounds and paired with Nomex. *Processed Project Chrysalis pod fiber. Byproduct of Project Chrysalis, this material has been used in newer versions of the armor. It is very durable, protecting against ballistic and stabbing attacks. It is the most labor intensive component of the vest. Vests are only part of the armor a DOG may wear. The other vital part of any vest system is a trauma plate. They provide hard armor protection for a soldier and are slipped into outer layer of a vest. Vests are soft armor and therefore are not as bullet resistant. Project Long Stair Vests use two types of plate: *A Trauma plate is a form of composite armor, in this case made up of a special ceramic manufactured by Project Long Stair, making it far lighter then those used by the rest of the Military. The components are a closely guarded secret but include several materials discovered by science personnel. Rumors that the plates use the material known as Mithril remain just that rumors. *Armor plate is an alloy of several types of metal found in the Basement. It has been forged into a solid metal inset for armor. It is very heavy and doesn't see much use outside of defensive operations and by the largest of Hybrids. Misc: All vests utilize the Pouch Attachment Ladder System found on all US military vests. This allows the attachment of modular pouches and accessories to the front, back and sides on the vest. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PALS_webbing One thing that should be stressed is that no armor is bullet proof, it is designed to be resistant to ballistic attacks. To save the user's life it will twist, break and contort to absorb the energy of an attack. Armor types: *'Science team armor:' For a long time period those scientists that went into the field were not afford any armor. This was changed during the late 1970's. Science team armor is similar to that police officers would wear Upstairs. It is lighter then the armor the DOG's wear and has more PALS attachments for the gear they will have to carry. Science team armor is rated as Level II on the NIJ Standard scale, which will stop the force equivalent to a .357 round. It also has the ability hold a trauma plate increasing it's protection. * Project Chrysalis armor: Originally Project Chrysalis Hybrids were issued the same armor as regular personnel. This proved unwieldy and attempts to issue them Science team armor did not improve the situation. Project Chrysalis Hybrids are agile and flexible; they required their own type of armor to fully utilize their abilities. A lighter vest was constructed using Kevlar, Nomex and mostly Albizia Favisae. Making it light and strong but not as strong as a suit of regular armor. Project Chrysalis pod fiber was not used do to the reactions the subjects have to the material. Project Chrysalis armor is rated as Level IIA on the NIJ Standard scale, which will stop the force equivalent to a 40 S&W round and lacks the ability hold a trauma plate. * DOG armor: The standard armor used by the average soldier who ventures into the Basement. It can be worn with or without a trauma plate but most soldiers tend to use the plate for added protection. It also has the option of ballistic protection neck: bicep, side, leg and groin. Allowing it to be modular and allowing DOG's to tailor their protection to weight needs. Despite being the best balanced armor created by man, it won't save your life if you don't know how to operate in the Dungeon. DOG armor is rated as Type III on the NIJ Standard scale, which will stop the force equivalent to a 7.62mm rifle round. * Heavy armor: Is rarely used outside of defensive forces on the landings and in the field on hybrids who have he bulk to haul it. It is heavy and cumbersome but that’s the trade off of boasting massive protection. The armor itself is Type III on the NIJ Standard scale, which will stop the force equivalent to a 7.62mm rifle round. Added to this are the ballistic neck, bicep, side, leg and groin protectors you see as optional on DOG armor. It backs this up with armor plate for nearly all of the above. It is usually matched with a ballistic face plate and helmet. Making it more like a knight's suit of armor then something you'd see on a modern battlefield. * Native Son armor: Is not a single class or type of armor. Most Hybrids can and do use standard gear. However, some have adaptations and mutations that require custom fittings. * Warforged armor: It may seem redundant to armor a Warforged unit, they already have armor. However, Warforged tend to spent a lot of time in maintenance. To reduce lost time for repairs and refits all Warforged units are being fitted with custom armor. Called ‘fat suits’ by the DOG's these are suits of soft armor similar to a bomb suit. They lack hard armor inserts or protection, which are considered unnecessary. Warforged is rated as Type III on the NIJ Standard scale, which will stop the force equivalent to a 7.62mm rifle round. However, due the lack of flesh under the armor it is far more resilient then predicted. * Stalker Stealth armor: Stalker suits are based on a recently discovered specimen whose ability to bend light was nothing short of astounding. This process was reverse engineered by Long Stair Science team member Doctor Jensen. The suit is based off the normal armor a DOG wears and has all the inherent protection it provides. The suit is a bit more rigid due to the plates which allow the suit to bend light around it. If a DOG moves slowly it can make them completely invisible or can allow a soldier to move at speed as nothing more then a shadow. The downsides are the batteries which are heavy, though a vast improvement over the prototype's power unit. It is still visible to creatures and systems that see into the IR range. Stalker suits have an operational time of two hours in active visual camouflage mode and four hours in shadow mode. This unit comes with a IR goggles tuned to frequencies that allow soldiers to operate in a cohesive unit. It also comes with a camouflage wrap that interfaces with the system and allows a soldier's weapon to be as invisible as he is. * Heavy Stalker Armor: Not heavy in the sense of protection, this suit trades mobility for a larger battery and more sophistaced active visual camouflage system. It also has a active Thermal cooling system that pumps water through the suits camouflage system. Dropping the perceived heat from a target to far lower then that a normal human being would put off. The downside of such a unit is that there is currently no system that allows the suit to be easily tracked. It is also very heavy and pretty much a death sentence for anyone without experience operating it and in the Dungeon. It also comes with a camouflage wrap that interfaces with the system and allows a soldier's weapon to be as invisible as he is. Operational Update: Both Stalker suits have been rigged to run off of certain types of Xenofacts. Known as wands, these had proved unstable for feild use until several major advances had been made. They currently provide upgrading operational usage from 2 hours for active visual camouflage mode to 20 hours and form 4 hours for shadow mode to 40hours. Resulting in nearly a 900 percent increase in operational time. * Improvised armor: Homemade armor and appropriated Xenofact armor. While both are illegal under the SOP, they have been used in the past. They will also no doubt be used by the unscrupulous in the future. 'Other types of armor and armor related gear.' * Ballistic neck, bicep, side, leg and groin protectors: Made of the same material as the armor vests. Used for additional protection of the related areas. * Ballistic face mask: Also known as the Hockey mask, which it resembles. The ballistic face mask is made of treated Kevlar and several other treated materials. The inside is padded to help with shock absorption from attacks. The ballistic face mask is rated as Level IIIA on the NIJ Standard scale, which will stop the force equivalent to a .44 Magnum round. It will stop an attack to the face but not without damage to the head. Which is why its also known as the boxer or champ, for the amount of black eyes it has produced. * Helmet: The helmet is made of treated Kevlar and several other treated materials. The inside is padded to help with shock absorption from attacks. The helmet is rated as Level IIIA on the NIJ Standard scale, which will stop the force equivalent to a .44 Magnum round. It comes with an NVG mounting bracket and an armored "nape pad" that attaches to the helmet rear suspension system which protects a soldiers neck. Helmets are a note of contention between DOGs and Command staff as well as between DOG's themselves. SOP calls for all soldiers to wear helmets but some forgo them in order to have more situational awareness. -'Riot visor: '''Used by soldiers transporting hostile entities into testing or moving Hybrids. Riot visors are made of polycarbonate plastic set behind a steel net visor. It can attach to the standard helmet to give full protection to the face. * '''Tactical Eye Protection:' Comes in two forms glasses and goggles. Both provide protection for the eyes from debris and minor direct physical attacks to the eyes. Also useful in keeping dust, smoke and in some cases venom from Xenofauna. In the rare instances of bright light in the Dungeon they can also provide glare protection. Though that last function is almost never used. * Ghillie suit: Sometimes standard camouflage is not enough and a Stalker suit is not available. In these times the Ghillie suit will see use. The suit gives the wearer's outline a three-dimensional breakup, rather than a linear one. While not as useful in the Basement as in a forest it does breakup the human outline of the average DOG. Miscellaneous gear *'3m carbon fiber pole:' myriad uses, such as probing ahead for traps, manipulating things from a safe distance, etc.; most DOGs will not go down without one. *'Misc. mountaneering equipment:' 25m synthetic rope, pitons, etc. In addition to their designed uses, this equipment has also been used to improve safety and efficiency in the subterrestrial environment. For instance, pitons are used to prop doors open or closed.